


Adjustment

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bobby have a new road ahead of them, and sometimes its nicer not to be alone when you have to take that first step.</p><p>Takes place just after 5x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment

Sam's first stop—after deciding the hunting community doesn't need his sort of baggage, after deciding he needs to find some semblance of "okay" before he lets death (or worse, Death) have him, after deciding Dean isn't in a supportive place and probably never will be again—is Bobby's.

"You're just here to rub it in, aren't ya? God, look at me. I'm not gonna be able to do a damn thing, and this is _go time_. You met  _War_ today, a horseman!"

Sam chews at his lip awkwardly as Bobby talks, or rather, complains. He's the reason Bobby's legs aren't working, and he feels conviction surround his heart on all sides.

"Don't just stand there; help me get something cooking. I'm starving."

"Of course," Sam says. He leads the way into the kitchen, taking a look in the fridge. "Bobby," he says gently. "You can figure anything out. You'll get this too."

Bobby's expression softens, but he grumbles out, "Let's sit your tall ass in here and see you try it. Only, wheel me to the couch first, would ya?"

"You'll still help people." Sam's voice is further away, his thoughts along with it. "Your advice and your hook-ups? You'll never stop being useful."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure anything that breaks in'll just wait for me to call for help if I need it." Sam winces.

"I mean it; I'm done for. You should just bury me right now."

"You can still shoot."

"If I can reach the gun in time," Bobby points out. "Or even reach the gun."

Sam sighs. "Spaghetti okay?"

"Yeah."

Sam spends a few minutes gathering ingredients and waiting for water to boil. Bobby wheels over and fiddles around with the radio, playing music Dean would complain about but Sam never would, although that could probably be attributed to the fact Sam is in love with Bobby rather than to Sam's musical tastes. Sam isn't even sure what his tastes amount to anymore.

"It's my fault," Sam points out.

"Is not," Bobby counters.

"Except...it is. They stabbed you cause  _I_ let Lucifer out."

" _Ruby_ let Lucifer out.  _Lilith_ let Lucifer out. You choked a bitch with that," Bobby waves his hand in a gesture to all of Sam, "Super Sam mumbo. That's about it."

"You really  _wouldn't_ cut me out," Sam blurts out.

"You are _so_ stupid."

"Yeah," Sam agrees with his whole convicted heart.

"She played you, and the rest of us," Bobby points out. "Is that why you're back here?" he jokes. "Are you lonely?"

"I've never been more lonely," Sam admits to the boiling water, cracking spaghetti and tossing it in. "Honestly, it's like...like I can't be redeemed now. No matter what."

Bobby considers it. "Yeah. Maybe." Sam is relieved to hear him say it. They like to appreciate the possibility things between them could go to crap at any moment.

"Stay the night," Bobby says.

"Yeah?" Sam turns to look at him.

"Yeah," Bobby repeats. "Then go back to Dean like a good little brother."

Sam doesn't explain that he left Dean and left hunting. He lets Bobby think he's doing relatively okay.

"I could just stay here for the rest of my days," Sam teases.

"Oh, you'd want out and you know it. Karen could live with me, but I wasn't like this then. I wasn't awful, cranky, drinking enough to make my daddy proud."

Sam refrains from sighing aloud, just watches the stove and lets Bobby believe Sam wouldn't like it. 

"The world is gonna need you. Mark my words," Bobby says.

"It'll need you too, then. Cause I need you." Sam is okay with saying it cause he can't see Bobby's face.

Bobby slaps him on the ass. Sam jumps, bites his lip briefly. 

"Bobby, what the hell?" he asks, but he doesn't need an answer.

"Holy shit. Did your ass get even firmer?" Bobby complains.

The spaghetti tastes like it should. They wash it down with beer. 

"You have to stay here tonight," Bobby reminds him. "You made the trip and all, after all."

"You don't want me on the couch, do you?" Sam asks, surprised. Bobby gives him a look like he won't spell it out for him, even if Sam tries to make him. "Okay. I don't mind the way we fit in your bed."

"Well, good. Cause I ain't gettin' a new one just cause you're high-maintenance."

"I'm gonna call you when I leave. I'll keep tabs. I want to hear about the work you're doing," Sam says.

"You mean as a full-time supernatural receptionist?"

"That's kinda hot," Sam teases. 

Bobby rolls his eyes, but he looks at Sam after, pleased. "You think?"

"Yeah," Sam nods. "You're kinda hot."

"Well, then maybe I won't kick you out of bed right after I've slept through the night. Maybe you can stay for breakfast too."

"Oh, you mean the breakfast you'll probably make me make?"

"Yeah," Bobby agrees. "That one."


End file.
